Shake
by Christa21
Summary: Tsukishima, Kuroo, camp musim panas, gym ketiga, dan kocok mengocok. Apa kira-kira yang terjadi? Humor garing


**Shake**

 **Kuroo Tetsuro x Tsukishima Kei**

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Cerita milik saya**

 **Summary:**

 **Tsukishima, Kuroo, camp musim panas, gym ketiga, dan kocok mengocok. Apa kira-kira yang ter** **j** **adi?**

 **En** **joy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, gymnasium tiga tampak sangat sepi. Sungguh tidak biasa, karena Bokuto Kotarou, Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsuro, Tsukishima Kei, dan bila sedang ada tambahan anggota, akan ada Haiba Lev juga Hinata Shoyo yang selalu mengisi keheningan malam dengan riuh bunyi bola yang di _spike_ ataupun terkena _block_. Namun nampaknya kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk selesai lebih cepat dikarenakan banyak yang ingin segera tidur.

Pintunya yang tertutup dan ruangan gelap membuat siapapun yang lewat pasti mengira bahwa sudah tak ada orang disana. Wajar saja, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, kebanyakan anggota kamp musim panas yang kelelahan setelah seharian memukul dan memblok bola sudah tertidur.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk duo aneh dari Karasuno. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan serangan cepat mereka yang baru dan berniat kembali ke ruangan mereka setelah mandi. Tetapi tepat saat mereka melewati gymnasium ketiga, Kageyama segera saja menyeret partnernya untuk mendekati gym yang gelap dan sepi.

"Kageyama, apa yang kita lakukan disini? Sebaiknya kita kembali keruangan kita secepatnya. Aku ngantuk." Hinata Shoyo, salah satu dari pasangan duo aneh itu berkata sambil menarik-narik kaus putih yang Kageyama kenakan saat itu.

"Sstth! Diam, _boke_! Memangnya kau tidak dengar?" tanyanya dengan volume yang dikecilkan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengar apa?" ia ikut merendahkan volume suaranya dengan wajah yang hampir tidak berjarak dengan wajah Kageyama.

Sontak saja Kageyama memukul kepalanya dan segera mengambil jarak dari Hinata. Ah, tak lupa pula kata-kata yang selalu ia lontarkan kepada Hinata meluncur dengan indah dari bibirnya.

" _B-boke_!" teriak Kageyama sebelum sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri, "Jangan dekat-dekat!" bisiknya dengan wajah yang tersapu warna merah samar. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan Kageyama yang tak kira-kira. Ada apa sih dengan partnernya ini? Aneh sekali hari ini.

"Kageyama kenapa sih? Kepalaku sakit tahu." Keluh Hinata.

"Maaf." Gumam Kageyama hampir tak terdengar, "S-sudah! Coba kita kesana. Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu dari sana tadi." Bisik Kageyama sambil menunjuk kearah pintu gymnasium ketiga. Hinata sukses dibuat melongo dengan muka pucat.

"K-Kageyama, suara apa itu? B-bukan suara hantu kan?"

"Bukan, _boke_! Jadi diam dan jangan berisik." Kata Kageyama. Hinata mengangguk.

Kageyama dan Hinata mendekati pintu lalu mulai menguping. Didalam, mereka mendengar samar-samar suara dua orang tengah bercakap. Siapa yang masih terjaga dan diam di dalam gymnasium jam segini selain mereka berdua?

"Tsukki, jangan dikocok begitu. Kau nakal sekali." Seseorang mengumam dengan nada ringan.

"Hm? Tapi Kuroo- _san_ suka kan?" yang satu bicara dengan nada menggoda.

Apa? Jadi yang ada didalam sana Tsukishima dan si kapten tim Nekoma? Apa yang mereka lakukan digym malam-malam begini? Hinata dan Kageyama saling pandang dalam diam.

"Apa yang kusuka, hm? Kau hanya akan membuat masalah nantinya." Omelnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekalian saja kita buat masalah yang besar. Mungkin harus kukocok lagi?"

"K-kocok?" Kageyama yang menguping bergumam dengan wajah merah. Apa yang Tsukishima kocok?

"Kocok apa, Kageyama?" tanya Hinata bingung. Kageyama cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ada anak polos disini!

"Tidak ada apa-apa, diamlah."

"Oi, Tsukki, jangan nakal begini. Nanti kalau ketahuan bisa repot. Terlebih kalau cairannya sampai mengotori lantai."

Kageyama langsung menutup telinga Hinata dan tidak berniat untuk membukanya lagi. Kalau Hinata sampai tidak polos lagi, dia akan minta pertanggung jawaban dari Tsukishima dan si kapten Nekoma. Lihat saja.

"Kageyama, kenapa telingaku ditutup?" tanya Hinata bingung. Kageyama hanya mendecakkan lidahnya, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Diamlah, dan jangan bergerak, _boke_!"

Kageyama lanjut menguping.

"Tidak masalah, nanti kan kau juga yang akan membersihkannya."

"Tsukki, dasar kau ini. Keras kepala sekali." Si kapten Nekoma tampak frustasi mengurusi Tsukishima.

"Hahaha, Kuroo- _san_ suka?" tawa Tsukishima.

Kageyama terpelongo. Kenapa tawanya bisa semerdu itu? Ia kira Tsukishima tidak bisa tertawa secara normal selain tawa mengejeknya yang terdengar super menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja."

"Mungkin kocok sebentar lagi."

" _Oya_ _oya_ , kalau sampai mengenaimu aku tidak tanggung ya."

"Kuroo- _san_ juga pasti kena kok. Lagi pula Kuroo- _san_ kan kekasihku, tentu saja harus tanggung jawab."

Mata Kageyama membelalak. Oi, oi, tanggung jawab apa yang Tsukishima maksudkan?!

"Hei! Dasar, jangan diarahkan padaku! Tsukki!"

"Sssthh! Nanti ada yang dengar kalau Kuroo- _san_ berteriak begitu."

"Tsukki, astaga…"

Mata Kageyama memicing. Apa yang sebenarnya dua orang ini lakukan?! Hinata yang telinganya ditutup hanya bisa menatap ketanah dalam diam.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa Kuroo- _san_." Tsukishima tertawa lagi.

"Tsukki, jangan dikocok lagi! Uwah!"

Kageyama mendengar kapten Nekoma menjerit tertahan, dan hal itu membuat wajahnya memerah. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan didalam sana!? Hinata yang tidak mengerti melirik bingung pada Kageyama.

"Benar-benar ledakan yang luar biasa bukan, Kuroo- _san_?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Kageyama samar-samar mendengar suara sesuatu dijilat dan dihisap dengan sepenuh hati. Apa da siapa yang djilat dan menjilat!?

"Lihat, kau mengotori lantai dan kita berdua. Lihat wajahmu, Tsukki. Kotor sekali." Kata si kapten setengah mengejek.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan wajahku." Pinta Tsukishima.

Apa? Bersihkan? Kageyama makin jauh mengkhayal apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana.

"Hm? Kau mau kubersihkan menggunakan apa, bocah nakal?" kali ini nada suara si kapten yang terdengar menggoda.

"Tentu saja pakai itu."

"Ah, benar juga."

Lalu setelahnya terdengar suara benda dijilat lagi. Pikiran Kageyama makin tidak karuan. Apa si kapten me-menjilatnya? Astaga, hal ini membuat Kageyama makin tidak bisa berpikiran jernih!

"Kageyama, apa sih yang terjadi? Wajahmu aneh tau."

Tak jauh dari sana, Daichi, Sugawara, dan anggota Karasuno yang lain datang. Mereka melihat Kageyama dan Hinata yang sedang diam didepan pintu gym ketiga kemudian berniat memanggil mereka. Namun Kageyama lebih dulu melihat mereka dan memberi kode untuk diam.

"Sthhh!" Kageyama meetakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Hal itu membuat mereka segera mendekati duo aneh iu dengan raut bingung.

"Ada apa, Kageyama?" tanya Suga berbisik.

"Ada suara aneh didalam, ayo dengarkan." ajak Hinata, padahal dia sendiri tidak mendengar apapun sejak tadi. Semua anggota Karasuno yang dalam bingung akhirnya memilih untuk kompak menguping. Penasaran juga dengan suara yang didengar si duo aneh.

"Tsukki, lihat hasil perbuatanmu! Harusnya tadi kau minum saja sampai habis, kan tidak akan mengotori lantai begini!" omelnya.

Mata tim Karasuno melotot. Itu kan suara Kuroo dan Tsukishima! Apa yang mereka lakukan?! Berdua?! Suga dan Daichi melotot emosi. Apa yang kucing itu lakukan pada anak gagak mereka!? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Hm." Tsukishima berdehem tidak jelas.

"Tsukki, berhentilah mengulum itu! Astaga!" Kuroo berkata setengah berteriak.

"Kulum!? Apa yang dikulum!? Tsukishima, bertahanlah! Akan kubotaki kau, kucing garong!" Suga yang mengamuk karena merasa anaknya dinodai menerobos masuk diikuti anggota Karasuno yang sudah siap membunuh Kuroo dan menemukan Kuroo serta Tsukishima yang sedang…

"Halo~" sapa Kuroo dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang biasa.

"Ah, _senpai_ , ada apa?" tanya Tsukishima bingung.

"Tsukishima, Kuroo, kalian— apa— Cola?!" jerit Sugawara. Semua anggota Karasuno terjungkal bersamaan.

Tsukishima, Kuroo, dan cola tampaknya bukan kombinasi yang baik bagi Sugawara dan tim Karasuno.

.

.

-End-

A/N: Siapa yang pikirannya kotor, hayo? Sengaja dikasih rating M biar menipu :v Semoga menghibur ya. Terima kasih^^


End file.
